<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Ahsoka Tano Saved The Galaxy by Athedreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838385">How Ahsoka Tano Saved The Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athedreamer/pseuds/Athedreamer'>Athedreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano is a good friend, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Fix It, The Clone Wars Fix It, The Clone Wars S7E10 The Phantom Apprentice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athedreamer/pseuds/Athedreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR TCW S7E10!</p><p>“To destroy.” Was Maul’s reaction. “He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.” </p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Anakin? He could never! </p><p>“You lie.” She said determined. </p><p>Or, a TCW/ROTS fix it fic that got a lot angstier than it was supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Ahsoka Tano Saved The Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this idea came to me while takng a shower right after watching the episode. I thought, what if Ahsoka did listen to Maul and saved Anakin. Then suddenly the angst started. And there you go. An angsty fix it fic!</p><p>Again, spoilers for TCW S7E10</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked. Her former master meant a lot to her. Whatever Maul had planned, she would not stand for it.</p><p>“He is the key to everything.” Was Maul’s reaction.</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t understand. The way he’d said it did not sound positive. But she had to know what he meant.</p><p>“To bring balance to the Force?” She asked.</p><p>“To destroy.” Was Maul’s reaction. “He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.”</p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Anakin? He could never!</p><p>“You lie.” She said determined.</p><p>Maul let out a little laugh. “I’m afraid not. In fact, I was so certain of his fate that I orchestrated this war to lure him here with Kenobi to kill him. Thus, depriving Sidious of his prized pupil.”</p><p>Ahsoka stared at Maul. He could not be speaking the truth. He was trying to trick her. Trying to turn her against her friends. First asking her to join him and now this. She would not be fooled.</p><p>“I know Anakin.” And with that Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and got in a fighting stance, ready to attack. “Your vision is flawed.” Was the final thing she said.</p><p>“I think the padawan needs one last lesson.” Maul said. And was that just not completely the wrong thing to say. It only made Ahsoka more frustrated. First his lies, now this. He was undermining her. She would make him regret it.</p><p>They fought. It was quite a spectacular fight, if Ahsoka says so herself.</p><p>Ahsoka taunted him on his plan to kill Anakin and how he would’ve failed in that. Maul’s only reaction what that she had Obi-Wan’s arrogance. Ahsoka took it as a compliment.</p><p>The fight continued all the way outside, and in the end Ahsoka won. Maul was captured by the 332<sup>nd</sup>, and she could breathe again.</p><p>She looked through the hole in the dome, out towards the stars. She thought of what Maul had said about Anakin, now that she really had the time. Was her friend part of a bigger plot? Was he in any danger?</p><p>Ahsoka wanted to dismiss it as nothing, again, but figured that she couldn’t. The encounter with Anakin she last had, the way he’d looked at her when she wished him good luck. The was a form of uncertainty in his eyes.</p><p>And the way Obi-Wan had talked about the fact that he’d killed Dooku. Or how he’d reacted to his special mission ordered by the Council.</p><p>Ahsoka was now really starting to doubt Maul’s statement. Could it actually be true? She needed to talk to him. Obi-Wan had said she should speak to him about his mission. Maybe she could figure out a little more of what was going on, on his side.</p>
<hr/><p>Ahsoka got on board the gunship that was still waiting for her. It brought her back to the surface. There she met with Rex, who’s men were dealing with a stunned Maul. She approached him.</p><p>“I have to make a call. Can you handle it from here?” She asked him.</p><p>Rex nodded and smiled at her. “We’ll be okay, commander. Tell the general we said hi.”</p><p>Ahsoka let out a small chuckle at that. Of course Rex would know what she would be doing. She walked away and sought a quiet place somewhere inside. She placed her comm on the ground and called him.</p><p>When he answered and saw it was her, he put on a smile. But Ahsoka could see for the moment the holo flickered alive that he was on edge. Something was wrong.</p><p>“Ahsoka. It’s good to see you. How are things going on Mandalore? You get Maul yet?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Ahsoka did smile at that. He really did care about her and what she was doing. It was always the first thing he’d ask about. “Things have gone well. We just captured Maul and will be departing soon.”</p><p>“That’s good news. Well done Ahsoka. I’m very proud.”</p><p>And Ahsoka knew he was, but there was something there that didn’t sound genuine. What was going on with him?</p><p>“Thank you, Anakin. So, how are things going on your end? I heard what happened with Count Dooku…” Ahsoka trailed off at that. She was sure he knew what she was talking about.</p><p>“Yes. That threat has been dealt with, indeed.” Anakin said, defensive. Ahsoka sighed softly.</p><p>“You could’ve used him for information. It seems Sidious plans go much further than this, if Maul is to be believed.” Ahsoka hummed.</p><p>“Yes well, if Maul knows so much, he’ll be able to provide information. Dooku is gone. He doesn’t matter anymore.” Anakin’s tone was defensive and angry. It worried Ahsoka.</p><p>“Anakin… are you okay? You seem on edge. Is something wrong?” She decided to ask.</p><p>Anakin immediately denied everything. “No. Everything’s fine. Why would you ask?”</p><p>Ahsoka looked down. The Force rang with lies. So, she was right. There was actually something wrong.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Anakin. You know you can talk to me, right? I know about the mission the Council gave you. I know you aren’t happy about that.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “No, I’m not. Nothing about this is right. You want to know something, Ahsoka? The Chancellor asked me to be his personal representative on the Council. I relied the message to them but didn’t expect anything to come from that. I was fine with that. But then they said I could be on the Council, but they would not make me a Master. How is that fair?” Anakin let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>Ahsoka frowned. When had that happened? Obi-Wan hadn’t told her about that.</p><p>“No, that indeed doesn’t sound fair. I’m sorry Anakin.” Was all she said. His only reaction to that was an audible huff. The Force told her there was more to his foul mood than just this situation.</p><p>“I’m not trying to pry, Anakin, but there seems to be more. Can we be honest with each other?” Ahsoka asked. She knew that last sentence was unfair, but she wanted to know if Maul could be right. She wanted to know if Anakin was in danger.</p><p>“What are you trying to get out of me, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, annoyed. “I have somewhere I need to be. Obi-Wan had made contact with Grievous. I have to update the Chancellor.”</p><p>A pang of hurt sprang through Ahsoka. He was cutting her off. The only thing now that she thought could help would be to tell about what Maul had told her.</p><p>“Anakin, wait. I’m sorry for being so cryptic. It’s just… Maul said something to me, and it made me doubt-“ before she could finish her sentence Anakin had cut her off.</p><p>“About me? Well, that should be good. Don’t concern yourself with that lunatic.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“But that’s just it. I wasn’t planning on taking him seriously. But there is this feeling that’s telling me I should. He told me the Sith have been trying to get to you. And I just… I don’t want that to be true. So, please tell me if something strange has happened? I can’t lose you Anakin. Not when we still have to catch up.”</p><p>Everything in Anakin’s stance was tense and frustrated, but he let out a sigh and began talking anyway.</p><p>“Padmé’s pregnant. She told me after I returned from the battle of Coruscant.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened at this. Pregnant?! Yes, she had the very strong suspicion they were together. It wasn’t that hard to figure out when you were around Anakin for the bigger part of two years. But pregnant? That was a whole new step.</p><p>Anakin continued. “Ever since I learned of the news, I’ve been having nightmares. She dies in childbirth. They’re truly haunting. So, I’m sorry if I feel on edge, but losing my wife like that is a scary prospect.”</p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That did not sound good. She felt sorry for him. That kind of stress was not good for a human. She stayed silent, though.</p><p>“I recently learned there may be a way to save her, but in involves the Dark Side. So, yeah. I’ve been on edge. It’s a lot to think about.”</p><p>Now, <em>that</em> made alarm bells ring in her head. Yet before she could say anything about it, Anakin spoke again.</p><p>“I have to go now. I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you around Ahsoka.” And then he hung up on her! Ahsoka just stood there, mouth agape. What had she just learned? It couldn’t be…</p><p>Anakin really was being tempted by the Dark Side. And now suddenly Maul’s statement didn’t seem so improbable anymore. Ahsoka was always aware of the darkness that was hidden beneath the surface in him. But to hear this <em>and</em> what Maul had told her would happen?</p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t do anything but believe Maul now. And she had to stop it from happening! She needed to go to Anakin, now!</p><p>She wanted to speak to Maul about everything he knew but waiting for that would take too long. Anakin needed her now. She would just have to leave without extra information.</p><p>Ahsoka picked up her comm and rushed back outside. She looked for Rex. It took her too long for her liking to find him, but eventually there he was.</p><p>“Rex! Get everyone on board the Cruiser. We’re leaving. Right now!” Ahsoka ordered. Rex wore his helmet, but Ahsoka could just feel his dumbfounded look.</p><p>“Commander? Is something amiss?” He asked her.</p><p>“I can’t explain, but it’s really important. Please, just get it done.”</p><p>Rex noticed the desperate tone in Ahsoka’s voice and complied. She let out a relieved sigh at that. She made for a gunship that would be going up and waited. She didn’t even say goodbye to Bo-Katan. She had no time. The fate of Anakin – and the galaxy at large! – was at stake. Bo-Katan would understand.</p>
<hr/><p>It took about an hour before every single man was back on the Cruiser. Again, too long for Ahsoka. The trip to Coruscant took another hour. Also, too long.</p><p>She had never been so frustrated and scared in her life. She waited for them to drop out of hyperspace. Rex stood beside her. He hadn’t said anything about her haste to get back, but she could feel in the Force that he was anxious to know something, anything.</p><p>Ahsoka turned to him. “Rex, once we’ve touched down, I need you to come with me. I might need your help.”</p><p>“With what? If I might ask, commander.” Rex asked her.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out.” Ahsoka said. And with that statement they dropped out of hyperspace.</p><p>Ahsoka immediately focused on Anakin’s presence. It was there, still so powerful but a lot less bright. His light was dimming. No! She had to save him!</p><p>“Rex let’s go. We’re taking a ship to the surface, now.” Ahsoka commanded as she started to walk away. Rex hurried to catch up. A small squad came with them on the gunship and they made for Coruscant’s surface. Ahsoka followed Anakin’s presence and gave directions for the Jedi Temple.</p><p>They landed in one of the hangers and Ahsoka sprinted outside. Rex followed close behind. She ran towards the Council chambers. She could feel he was there, alone.</p><p>Ahsoka halted in front of the door. She turned to Rex. “It would be better for you to stay outside. But stay alert. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>Rex nodded and with that Ahsoka opened the doors and walked inside. And there was Anakin, seated in one of the chairs. On the verge of tears. She quickly made her way to his side.</p><p>“Anakin? What’s happened? Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked frantically.</p><p>Anakin barely even looked at her. He simply shook his head. “Palpatine is the Sith Lord.” He said, barely audible.</p><p>Ahsoka sucked in a breath at that. That… made a lot of sense actually. How had they not seen that?! Maul’s comment about Anakin being groomed rang even more true now. Palpatine had been Anakin’s friend for so long… Ahsoka felt so bad for him.</p><p>“How do you know?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Anakin huffed. “He basically told me himself. Master Windu and some others went to confront him. He told me to wait here.”</p><p>Ahsoka stared at him. She could feel the conflict in him. “And you don’t want to?” She phrased it as a question, but she already knew the answer.</p><p>“No, I don’t. I need him to help me save Padmé.” Anakin simply stated.</p><p>And then Ahsoka thought of something. “Anakin listen to me. Padmé is not in danger. The Sith gave you those visions. Can’t you see it?! You have these visions all of a sudden and he says he can help. Maul told me Sidious wants you as his apprentice. This is how he does it. Don’t listen to him Anakin, please.” Ahsoka pleaded with him.</p><p>Then Anakin suddenly stood up, making Ahsoka take a few steps back. “You’re not real, you’re just one of those visions trying to stop me.”</p><p>And, ouch. He thought she was a vision? She had to prove him wrong.</p><p>Ahsoka took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’m real, Skyguy and I’m not leaving. I’m here to help you. Please let me.”</p><p>Anakin tensed for the first few seconds but then he broke. He actually started crying and pulled her closer. Ahsoka was happy to let him. She was here for him.</p><p>Ahsoka had rarely seen Anakin cry. For someone who had most of his emotions right there on his sleeve, he always made sure to not cry in front of her. To see him break down like this was truly shocking to Ahsoka. She felt his hurt, his fear.</p>
<hr/><p>They stayed there, arms around each other for several long minutes until Anakin had somewhat calmed down. They Ahsoka pulled away slightly.</p><p>“We need to get you away from here. The darkness feels suffocating. I’m taking you to Padmé’s. Let’s go.” And with that she took his hand and walked him out of the Council chambers. He just walked numbly behind her.</p><p>Rex looked up from his place he’d waited against the wall and immediately stood at attention. “Commander, general, what-“</p><p>Ahsoka cut him off with a raised hand. “Not now Rex. We need to get to Padmé Amidala’s apartment. Can you take us?” She asked. Rex just nodded.</p><p>The three of them walked towards the hanger where the rest of the squad were waiting. They all stood at attention when they came in. Ahsoka took Anakin to a speeder. Rex first walked to the rest of the boys.</p><p>“I will be taking the commander and the general away. Get back to the barracks and wait for orders there.” Rex informed the squad and then joined back up with Ahsoka and Anakin.</p><p>The drive towards Padmé’s apartment was silent. Ahsoka’s hand was still holding Anakin’s. She sent comforting thoughts through the Force in hopes of continuing to calm him down.</p><p>Anakin silently instructed Rex to park at the balcony and he did. Anakin let go of Ahsoka’s hand and got out of the speeder. He quickly walked in. Ahsoka was quick to follow. Padmé was in the living room when she noticed Anakin.</p><p>“Anakin? What are-“ Anakin enveloped her in a hug which Padmé gladly returned. She had no idea what was happening. But then Ahsoka rounded the corner.</p><p>“Ahsoka? What are you doing here? It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled at the senator. “Likewise, Padmé. Although the circumstances of our visit are all but pleasant.” Her gaze shifted to Anakin.</p><p>Padmé’s eyes followed. Ahsoka’s eyes told her not to ask questions now. She wasn’t Force sensitive, but she could tell Anakin needed comforting. She sat them both down on the couch and he stayed close to her. Minutes went by in silence when Anakin’s comm chimed. Anakin made to get it, but Ahsoka held out her hand instead.</p><p>“I think it would be best for me to take this.” Anakin looked at her reluctantly but handed it off anyway.</p><p>Ahsoka moved over to another room before answering. It was master Windu.</p><p>“Skywalker, I- oh. Ahsoka Tano. Why are you here?”</p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed. She’d never liked Windu very much, just like Anakin.</p><p>“I saved Anakin from himself. What are you doing, Master?” She asked, defiant attitude at the ready.</p><p>“You may tell Skywalker that I have dealt with the threat.” Mace Windu stated simply.</p><p>“So Palpatine, or should I say Sidious, is dead then?” Ahsoka asked bluntly.</p><p>Mace Windu blinked at her bluntness and knowledge but nodded.</p><p>“Yes, he is dead. It cost us several masters, but the threat has been dissolved. With Dooku and Palpatine dead and Kenobi taking care of Grievous this should all be over soon.”</p><p>And Ahsoka smiled at that. “I’ll let Anakin know Master.” and she cut the connection.</p><p>Ahsoka walked back into the living room. Anakin looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Palpatine is dead. It’s over Anakin.”</p><p>And he let out a relieved sigh. It seemed like all his troubles washed off him in waves.</p><p>“I can feel it. The stress of losing you, Padmé. It’s gone. You were right Ahsoka.” Anakin got up and hugged her. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what would’ve happened without you.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled up at him. “Let’s hope we’ll never have to find out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just needed them to hug, that's all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>